h2ofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mako Mermaids: Syreny z Mako
Mako Mermaids: Syreny z Mako (ang. Mako Mermaids: Island of Secret) – australijski serial telewizyjny wyprodukowany przy współpracy z Ten Network Australia oraz Nickelodeon Australia. Spin-off popularnego H2O - Wystarczy kropla. Produkcja serialu ruszyła 8 maja 2012 roku i trwała do 12 października tego samego roku. Pierwszy sezon kosztował w sumie 12 mln dolarów australijskich. Produkcja drugiego sezonu ruszyła w styczniu 2014 roku i trwała do lipca. Jego premiera odbyła się 13 lutego 2015. 26 listopada 2014 Screen Australia potwierdził realizację trzeciej serii serialu. Jej produkcja rozpoczęła się w kwietniu 2015 roku i trwała do 17 lipca. Premiera odbędzie się w 2016 roku. Fabuła Akcja serialu, podobnie jak w H2O - Wystarczy kropla, rozgrywa się w mieście Gold Coast w Australii. 15-letni Zac wraz ze swym przyjacielem Camem wybierają się na biwak na Mako. Wyspa nadzorowana jest przez syreny. Dzień biwaku jest dniem pełni księżyca - przypadkowo Zac wpada do jeziorka poprzez tajemne przejście. Trzy syreny - Lyla, Nixie i Sirena mu pomagają. Następnego dnia odkrywa, że potrafi kontrolować wodę i staje się odpowiednikiem trytona. Sytuacja ta powoduje różnego rodzaju kłopoty dla syren, z którymi chłopak nawiązuje kontakt. One same są syrenami od narodzin i potrafią żyć tylko w wodzie. Za pomocą księżycowego pierścienia udaje im się uzyskać nogi. Z każdym krokiem oswajają się z lądem oraz uczą się chodzić i zachowywać jak normalny człowiek. Jednak by wszystko było w porządku, syreny muszą odebrać Zacowi moce zanim staną się potężniejsze. Bohaterowie Główni Sirena (Amy Ruffle) - jedna z głównych bohaterek serialu, syrena. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Lyla i Nixie. Sirena to osoba naiwna i bardzo ufna, która często podporządkowuje się innym. W drugim sezonie zaprzyjaźnia się z Ondiną i Mimmi. Sirena nie pojawia się w trzecim sezonie. Nixie (Ivy Latimer) - ryzykowna i kochająca dobrą zabawę syrena, przez co często wpada w kłopoty. Ciekawi ją życie ludzi na lądzie. Nixie nie pojawia się w drugim sezonie. Lyla (Lucy Fry) - jest zdeterminowaną i porywczą syreną. Na początku ma tylko jeden cel - wyruszyć na ląd, znaleźć Zaca i odebrać mu moce. Jednak nie wszystko idzie po jej myśli, gdyż po krótkim czasie zaczyna coś do niego czuć. Lyla nie pojawia się w drugim sezonie. Zac Blakely (Chai Romruen) - 16-letni chłopak. Podczas biwaku wpadł do księżycowego jeziorka i zamienił się w trytona. Jest bratem Mimmi, a jego matką jest Nerissa, która rzuciła na niego zaklęcie odbierające mu moce trytona (zaklęcie to zostało złamane gdy Zac wpadł do księżycowego jeziorka). Evie McLaren (Gemma Forsyth) - dziewczyna Zaca, ambitna, wyluzowana, wysportowana i wojownicza. Na początku pełna energii. Jednak gdy w życiu Zaca pojawiają się syreny, jej nastawienie nieco się zmienia. Prócz nauki w szkole pracuje w „Ocean Cafe”. W drugim sezonie przypadkiem zamienia się w syrenę podczas pełni. Ondina (Isabel Durant) - utalentowana i bardzo pewna siebie syrena, ale czasem potrafi być bardzo nieostrożna i uparta. Mimo to jest bardzo przydatna swoim przyjaciołom. Wraz z Mimmi zamierza odebrać Zacowi moc. Mimmi (Allie Bertram) - syrena z północy. Jest ładna i bardzo inteligentna z nietypowymi i niebezpiecznymi mocami. Wraz z Ondiną zamierza odebrać Zacowi moc. Co się później okazuje, Mimmi jest jego siostrą. Erik (Alex Cubis) - pojawia się w drugim sezonie jako nowy kelner w „Ocean Cafe”. Bardzo ciekawy Zaca i syren gdy tylko zauważa u nich nietypowe zdolności. Jest od urodzenia trytonem. Weilan (Linda Ngo) - syrena pochodząca z Chin, pojawia się w trzecim sezonie. Przez przypadek wprowadza do księżycowego jeziorka wodnego smoka. Od tego momentu wraz z Mimmi i Ondiną musi uratować wyspę i całe miasto. Chris (Taylor Glockner) - chłopak pracujący w parku morskim. Z pomocą Mimmi, dostaje się do programu trenowania delfinów. Zakochany w Mimmi z wzajemnością. Pojawia się gościnnie w drugim sezonie, zaś w trzecim sezonie pojawia się w głównej roli. Drugoplanowi Cam Mitchell (Dominic Deutscher) - Cam jest najlepszym przyjacielem Zaca i pierwszą osobą, która dowiaduje się o jego zdolnościach. Początkowo próbuje znaleźć sposób, by wykorzystać sytuację dla zysku. Rita Santos (Kerith Atkinson) - Rita wydaje się twarda i stanowcza, lecz tak naprawdę jest to osoba pełna radości i ambicji. Jest zmuszana utrzymywać swoją tożsamość w tajemnicy przez co jej życie było i jest dosyć chaotyczne. Gdy w jej życiu pojawiły się trzy syreny, Rita postanowiła im pomóc, co świadczy o jej współczuciu. David (Rowan Hills) - słodki, uczciwy i zawsze chętny do pomocy chłopak. Pracuje w „Ocean Cafe”. Jest utalentowanym muzykiem. Zakochany z wzajemnością w Sirenie. Carly Morgan (Brooke Nichole Lee) - Carly jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Evie. Dziewczyna jest miła i życzliwa, zakochana w Davidzie, dlatego denerwuje się, gdy Sirena jest w pobliżu. Próbowała odbić jej chłopaka, ale zauważyła, że dla niego najważniejsza jest Sirena. Obsada Główna obsada Drugoplanowa obsada *Dominic Deutscher - Cam Mitchell *Kerith Atkinson - Rita Santos *Rowan Hills - David *Brooke Nichole Lee - Carly Morgan Gościnna obsada *Cariba Heine - Rikki Chadwick Wersja polska Wersja polska: SDI Media Polska Reżyseria: Artur Kaczmarski Dialogi: *Anna Niedźwiecka (odc. 1-16), *Stan Kielan (odc. 17-21), *Elżbieta Pruśniewska (odc. 22-26), *Zofia Jaworowska (odc. 27-40) W wersji polskiej udział wzięli: *Weronika Asińska – Sirena *Agata Góral – Nixie *Izabela Markiewicz – Lyla *Maciej Kosmala – Zac Blakely *Sebastian Machalski – Cam Mitchell *Marta Dobecka – Aquata (odc. 1, 21) *Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz – Evie McLaren *Aleksandra Kowalicka – **'Maya' (odc. 1), **'Neptina' (odc. 35) *Józef Pawłowski – David (odc. 1) *Beata Wyrąbkiewicz – Rita Santos *Franciszek Boberek – David (odc. 2-40) *Katarzyna Tatarak – Lauren Blakely, mama Zaca (odc. 2, 5, 7, 14, 17, 20, 28, 30, 40) *Paweł Wiśniewski – doktor Rob Blakely, tata Zaca (odc. 2, 5, 7, 14, 17, 19, 28, 30, 33, 40) *Julia Kołakowska-Bytner – Carly Morgan *Marta Dylewska – Ondina *Paweł Krucz – Erik *Olga Kalicka – Mimmi W pozostałych rolach: *Artur Kaczmarski – **'głos w budziku Zaca' (odc. 2), **'prezenter wiadomości' (odc. 5) *Krzysztof Cybiński – Mick (odc. 2) *Kamil Kula – klient w Ocean Cafe (odc. 2) *Bożena Furczyk – matka topiącej się dziewczynki (odc. 2) *Grzegorz Kwiecień – **'nauczyciel biologii' (odc. 3), **'nauczyciel chemii' (odc. 20), **'Kev' (odc. 38), **'Luca' (odc. 40) *Marcin Przybylski – Joe (odc. 6, 20) *Agnieszka Fajlhauer – **'Hannah' (odc. 7), **'mama Bena' (odc. 11) *Jan Kaczmarski – Ben (odc. 11) *Krzysztof Szczepaniak – tata Bena (odc. 11) *Piotr Bajtlik – chłopak na plaży (odc. 22) *Agnieszka Kunikowska – Veridia (odc. 27, 35, 39) *Waldemar Barwiński – Doug McLaren, tata Evie (odc. 31, 36, 38) *Jakub Szydłowski – **'Mick' (odc. 32), **'dostawca na przystani #1' (odc. 36) *Bernard Lewandowski – Ned (odc. 32) *Karol Jankiewicz – **'spiker radiowy' (odc. 32), **'jeden z chłopaków pływających w zatoce' (odc. 35) *Mateusz Narloch – **'głos jednego z uczniów' (odc. 34), **'dostawca na przystani #2' (odc. 36), **'Joe' (odc. 36, 38) *Katarzyna Kozak – pani Trumble (odc. 34) *Jacek Król – doktor Ross (odc. 37) *Joanna Pach-Żbikowska i inni Lektor: Artur Kaczmarski Lista odcinków Tytuł Początkowo serial był zapowiadany jako Mako: Island of Secrets, później jako Secret of Mako Island. Ostatecznie wydany został jako Mako Mermaids. Jednakże w krajach anglojęzycznych serial posiada różne tytuły. W Australii pozostała pierwotna nazwa - Mako: Island of Secrets, w Stanach Zjednoczonych: Mako Mermaids, a w Wielkiej Brytanii jest to Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure. en:Mako: Island of Secrets Kategoria:Mako Mermaids: Syreny z Mako Kategoria:Seriale